


In Which Cisco and Caitlin Drink Way Too Much

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin flops all over the place, Canon Compliant, Cisco talks a lot when he is drunk, Confusion, Drunk characters, F/M, Gen, Nora gives Cisco a fright, Parenthood, Pre Season 5, Season 5 Prediction, Time Travel, deep talks, idek what to say anymore, in my dreams, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: “Okay but—Why couldn’t she ask her Barry? Why did she have to ask our Barry. Man, Barry’s gonna get fucked up. I’m fucked up.”Caitlin sighs deeply. Cisco doesn’t stop.





	In Which Cisco and Caitlin Drink Way Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Speculative based off previews for season 5
> 
> beware the garbageness of this fic. I'm not saying it's bad...But I'm not saying it's that good quality Michael Kors. This is what you get from Payless. This is something I whipped together real fast to post on my birthday because THE BEST GIFT I CAN GET ON MY BIRTHDAY IS THE SATISFACTION OF GIVING SOMETHING TO THIS FANDOM!!! :,)

“So, Barry’s future kid, huh?”

 

Caitlin turned her head to the side, watching Cisco lament from where he was sprawled out on the floor. “Uh huh, and Iris,” she affirmed.

 

After Nora appeared, as Barry and Iris took care of their....  _ family _ emergency, Cisco and Caitlin excused themselves to get... _Well_...Very Drunk.

 

“I mean…” Cisco rambles on, “Barry’s kid of course comes in all badass in 2030s apparel and just of course because she’s Barry’s kid, fucks up the timeline.” 

 

Caitlin closes her eyes and hums in agreement. 

 

“And it’s not even like...they can ask her what happened because then, like shit, what if depending on what they do or say now that they know of her existence they unknowingly accidentally erase her from the time space continuum?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That can happen, right? That can totally happen. Oh god. It can.” 

 

Caitlin peeks open an eye to glance at him, “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Okay but—Why couldn’t she ask  _ her _ Barry? Why did she have to ask  _ our _ Barry. Man, Barry’s gonna get fucked up.  _ I’m _ fucked up.” 

 

Caitlin sighs deeply. Cisco doesn’t stop. 

 

“Do you think like, that Nora has friends? Like do you think maybe I have a kid too out there depending on her to have Barry patch things up? Or you? Your kid.”

 

“Cisco,” Caitlin says, then stops. She sits up from the couch and the world spins like she’s in a music video.

 

“Cisco,” she says again. “I don’t want kids.” 

 

Cisco frowns, “But what if you do have kids and you’re damning them now?”

 

“Cisco shut up,” Caitlin throws a pillow at his general area—She misses by a long shot. “I don’t want kids.” 

 

Cisco makes a wounded noise.

 

“I don’t want kids!” She shrieks. She flops back onto the couch and makes grabby hands towards the pillow she just launched off. How can she smother herself with decorative fabric if it’s halfway across the room?

 

Cisco covers his ears with his hands and whines. “Okay okay okay okay. I heard you. The  _ first  _ time.”

 

“Sorry,” Caitlin mumbles, then feels very sad. “I don’t want kids.” 

 

Cisco sits up from his makeshift bed on the floor to lean against the couch. This way, if he tilts his head way up, he can see Caitlin above him, which he thinks is something he should do because he thinks this is apparently a very Serious conversation. So he does that. Tilts his neck until if he were to crane it any further his bones will probably crack. Distantly, Cisco hopes he doesn’t throw up, because he’s ninety-two percent certain he’d choke in this position.

 

“Okay. Why not?” 

 

Caitlin waits until the buzzing in her ears dies down. Belatedly, it comes to her that it’s never going to happen. 

 

“Ronnie’s dead,” She replied flatly.

 

Cisco winces. “Shit.” 

 

Caitlin makes a lot of hand movements as she articulates her thoughts.

 

“And I want kids with someone I love, you know, someone I trust and more than like. And I loved him. And now he’s dead. So no kids.” 

 

“Oh Cait.” 

 

“I don’t think we get any, either, thanks to Nora,” Caitlin sighs. 

 

Cisco frowns, confused. “What makes you say that?” 

 

“It’s clear, Cisco, it’s totally clear. Nora came alone. So it proves that right. We’re family, Cisco. If we had kids, we would’ve all stuck together. And we don’t try to ix things al alone. Nora would’ve learned that from us. Our kids would’ve made sure they stayed together. So we have no kids. Otherwise they’d be here too.” 

 

She states it like it’s philosophy.

 

Cisco keeps frowning. “Yeah, say that for yourself, but my kids probably didn’t join because unlike the West-Allens, they don’t fuck the timeline.”

 

Caitlin rolls her eyes. 

 

"What if your kid is in Idaho? And like, they would be here if they knew Nora was here but they aren't here because they don't know?"

 

“Maybe,” She allows. "Why would they be in Idaho?" 

 

Cisco shrugs, "I don't know, a science fair?"

 

"I don't think so Cisco," Caitlin tells him. Then. After silence that lasted a lifetime.

 

“We should ask her.” 

 

“Who?” Cisco asks sleepily, settling back down on the floor, seeming to have crashed from his liquor high. 

 

“Nora.” 

 

Cisco’s back arches off of the floor as he laughs. “No no no no no. Barry and Iris had now both their wedding and their natural experience of having children ruined. Why do you think I brought you here? We’re not messing our lives up.” 

 

“Aww,” Caitlin coos, jabbing a pointy nail into his hair. “Protecting my life's precious moments. So sweet.” 

 

“Damn straight,” Cisco mutters, then hauls himself up with a loud groan. He returns a moment later with two water bottles. He struggles opening the cap for a second longer than he should, before presenting one of them to Caitlin. 

 

She takes the water gratefully, and takes careful sips. Maybe if she pretends hard enough she’ll trick her mind into regaining her sobriety. 

 

“Get a Tylenol bottle for the morning,” She says with sudden clarity after she swallows. “We’re both gonna die.” 

 

“Sleep first, death later!!!”  Cisco declares, pulling Caitlin from the couch to drag her to his bedroom as she weakly cheers. 

  
  


They both crash into his bed with zero finesse. But they don’t fall asleep.

  
  


It’s late, they’re shit faced drunk, and will obviously have to go back to work in the morning to face whatever doom Barry and Iris’s grown unborn child from the future has brought with her. 

 

Caitlin turns from her side of the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “You’d be an amazing dad, Cisco.” 

 

Cisco gnaws on his thumb, hesitant if he should tell her of the vivid images flashing around in his mind. The reason why he fled so quickly in the first place. 

 

Inside Nora’s jacket, in the left breast pocket, laid a little circular device Cisco has not the slightest clue as to what’s its function. But it has initials engraved on the side labelled S.S-Ramon. 

 

S.S-Ramon. 

 

His blood ran cold. And then spiked hot. 

_   
_ _S.S-Ramon._ He knew then and there who the _ S- _ stood for. 

 

Cisco turned to Caitlin, but she was already starting to snore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Oh Cisco.


End file.
